1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to medical devices, in general, and to a medical device, namely a shield, used in laparoscopic medical procedures, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many known medical tools, instruments and accessories now on the market. Many of these devices are used in conjunction with surgical procedures.
One of the new types of surgical procedures is the laparoscopic and/or thorascoscopic procedure. These types of surgeries are relatively recent advances in abdominal, pelvic and/or chest surgeries wherein a surgical procedure is performed in a body cavity.
In laparoscopic procedures, unlike traditional surgery, there is no large incision made in the body. Rather, laparoscopic types of surgeries are performed by placing small-sized tubing, for example, on the order of 5mm, 10mm and/or 12mm diameter, through puncture-type wounds of the abdominal, pelvic and/or chest cavities. The surgical instrument is then inserted through the tube (frequently referred to as a cannula) in order to perform the surgery.
Of course, other cannulas can be used for insertion of fiber optic light sources and/or cameras in order for the surgeon to view the interior of the cavity.
During such surgeries, the surgical instruments are also inserted through cannulas to perform the procedures within the body cavity.
Many of the instruments utilized in the procedures include sharp portions which could, inadvertently, create an internal injury. Conversely, some of the instruments are relatively blunt, but could produce trauma during the procedures.
On the other hand, many of the organs which are in the vicinity and/or proximity of the underlying surgical procedure have no problems It is highly desirable not to inflict any such problems to the organs during the procedure.
In like fashion, during such procedures, infectious materials can be discharged from diseased tissue; blood can be discharged; irrigation solutions can be required; and, as well, portions of the internal organs may be removed. It is highly desirable to be able to control the disposition of any irrigation fluids, blood, body parts and the like which are generated during these surgical procedures and, as well, protect any of the body parts which are not included in the underlying procedure. However, until the present, there has been no specific component which provides these advantages.